Night Witch
'History' 'The Meeting' Much of Night Witch's life prior to the ill-fated meeting is shrouded in a heavy fog of mystery. It is known that she was spying on Citadel Omega shortly before the meeting and arrived to warn the meeting attendees just a few minutes to late. Time with the Nevada Haven Yelena played a part in the rescue of DamagePlan and would stay with the Nevada Haven for a time, until it was attacked and destroyed by Silver Tongue's army. Night Witch, on a secret scouting mission for the Haven, would be captured and bent to the will of Silver Tongue. Serving Silver Tongue Due to the mind control, she became a ruthless commander for Silver Tongue's armies. Following the death of the original Silencer, Night Witch would take his place as Silver Tongue's second. She would serve Silver Tongue until his attack on Sigma in February 2025. Stemming from an encounter with the robot known as Glitch, Silver Tongue's powers began to behave erratically and his hold on Yelena was broken. Back to the Underground She would quickly fly away from Silver Tongue's palace and make her way to Awaji Island to deliver a warning to her old friends. Her friends were rightfully concerned with this sudden appearance and after some convincing Night Witch had managed to convinced them that she had broken free. She formulated a plan to spy on Silver Tongue while the group prepared for a surgical strike, however this plan would never come to fruition. During the attempted rescue of Tempest and Inferno, Yelena would assist the team in their escape only to turn on them and reveal herself to be a double-agent. Night Witch would then fight the rescuers and personally duel with Boost. Following the arrival of Tirann mid-battle, Night Witch would defect to the heroes alongside Haze. Cessation Night Witch, and Haze, both agreed to assist the heroes in their defense of Washington D.C. and Night Witch especially proved to be an invaluable asset in the early goings of the battle. During a brief lull period in the onslaught, Night Witch would be impaled by Aeon and would die in Silencer's arms moments later. Legacy Her death caused Silencer, a friend who secretly harbored love for her, to lash out and violently assault Aeon and engage Tirann in a duel which she would surprisingly win. However Tirann would reveal his immortality and the duel was rendered pointless. In spite of the rocky last few months of her life, Night Witch was viewed as a hero by both her friends and the general populace. She would become a posthumous member of the PeaceKeepers and a plaque dedicated to her memory was placed within Peace Hall. 'Personality & Relationships' Yelena appeared to be a brave and caring individual, much of her life is shrouded in mystery even after her death. She was trusted enough by the Superhuman Underground to act as a neutral party during their meetings, similar to DamagePlan. She was close friends with the second Silencer, Laura Lombardi. Unbeknownst to her, Laura had a deep seeded romantic attraction towards Yelena. It remains unknown if Yelena was aware of this, or if she reciprocated those feelings. Religious Views Given her Russian birthright, her religious beliefs could be inferred as either Orthodox Christian or non-religious. 'Appearance' Yelena had fair skin and a few of facial blemishes, including freckles and scars. She had a prominent facial scar just under her right eye, appearing to be from a knife wound. She had a thin nose, small lips and round blue eyes. She would frequently dye her hair red, and typically wore it down but would braid it if she planned to fly. In terms of body type, Yelena possessed an athletic female body akin to a woman who engages in regular exercise. She had average sized breasts and hips and dressed fairly conservatively, rarely removing her gear. Total Score 'Powers and Abilities ' Master of Multiple Forms of Combat: '''The Nigh Witch was highly skilled at various forms of close combat, including; Sambo, Systema, Russian fist fighting, stick fighting, and knife fighting. '''Expert Marksman: '''She was a gifted marksman as well, able to hit targets while moving at high speeds. '''Explosives Expert: '''Yelena was extremely proficient in explosives and would often drop bombs on her targets in mid-flight. '''Gifted Spy and Saboteur: '''She was often tasked with most spy related missions by the superhuman underground. '''Peak Human Strength: '''Yelena had the ability to lift at least twice her body weight with ease. '''Multilingual: '''Yelena was able to fluently speak both English and Russian. '''Adept Strategist: '''Though perhaps caused by her being under the control of Silver Tongue, she was a keen strategist in her own right as well. When wearing her flight suit, Yelena gained the following abilities; '''Flight: '''Her suit had built in collapsible wings that enabled her to fly at high speeds. '''Enhanced Durability: '''The suit also gave her an extra layer of armor protection, enabling her to withstand more punishment than the average person. '''Night Vision: '''Her flight goggles came equipped with night vision. '''Weaknesses Yelena, by all known accounts, was a normal human woman. She had the durability and speed of a normal woman and her intelligence was only slightly above average. 'Equipment' Flight Suit: 'Night Witch possessed a highly advanced flight suit that was made of a strange Kevlar-like mesh alloy. The suit came equipped with collapsible wings and built in blast padding. The helmet was also equipped with a pair of goggles that were able to toggle night vision. '''Combat Knife: '''She used a unique combat knife, large in size but still able to be fired like a ballistic knife. '''Submachine Guns: '''Night Witch would often use a pair of submachine guns, which she was deadly efficient with. '''Explosives: '''She was nearly always loaded with various explosives, including; grenades, C4, and claymores. 'Notes and Trivia *At the time of her death Yelena was 28 years old. *Much of Yelena's life is shrouded in mystery, in particular the origin of her suit and her training. *After her death, a parade was held in Moscow to celebrate her life and she was declared a Hero of the Russian Federation.